1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a manufacturing process for a loom heddle. The invention also relates to a heddle for a shed-forming mechanism on a loom, as well as to a loom equipped with such a mechanism.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
In the domain of forming the shed, equipping a heddle with a warp yarn guiding eyelet is known; the material and the shape of this eyelet are chosen so as not to damage the warp yarn traversing the central orifice defined by this eyelet. From FR-A-2 267 403 bonding an eyelet in a longitudinal slit formed in a threadlike element making up a heddle is known. Some eyelets described are provided with an outer peripheral groove intended to make it easier to keep them in the opening of the threadlike element. These eyelets have a thickness greater than that of the threadlike element, which leads to a risk of the warp yarn catching during weaving. Furthermore, such a peripheral groove is difficult to make, especially in high carbon steels used to manufacture the eyelets. In particular, although such a groove is conceivable with circular eyelets, this is achievable only with very very great difficulty, exclusively by machining, in an oblong eyelet. Additionally the oblong eyelet from this prior art does not have a groove, to the point that keeping it in position relative to the threadlike element is somewhat random.
FR-A-2 776 676 calls for the implementation of an oblong-shaped eyelet provided with a groove intended to receive adhesive or welding material. In practice, such a groove is difficult to implement.
EP-A-1 015 675 shows the use of an oblong eyelet forming a groove for receiving two strands making up a threadlike element, in order to keep this eyelet in place, the eyelet further being bonded to these strands. The shape imposed on the eyelet to allow its manufacture by forming is such that significant holes remain respectively above and below the eyelet, these holes having to be filled with adhesive. This is difficult to perform and leads to an increased consumption of adhesive which considerably increases the manufacturing cost of the heddle.
These disadvantages are what the invention more specifically intends to remedy by proposing a novel manufacturing process for a loom heddle which makes possible a more effective attachment of an eyelet the shape of which can be adapted to that of the opening in which it is placed.